


Within The Same Space

by dragonsFall



Series: Ship Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: An exploration of Law and Kids relationship in regards to communication.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Ship Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Within The Same Space

By no means were they silent when they were together. But sometimes they just needed to bask in each other’s presence or do their own thing. For Law, it was a good book or maybe it was work he had brought home. For Kid, it was a set of exercises he had perfected to work with his one arm or just sitting and being intimidating. As long as they were near each other, they still deemed it as spending time with each other. Sometimes they just needed a little bit of silence and time to themselves.

And sometimes they just needed to yell. From across the house or right up close to each other. Words filled with raw emotion. Vicious biting words when they were arguing. Or words of ranting about what a stupid patient had done or how someone had disrespected either one of them. Words so loud that sometimes their neighbors complained about how loud their fighting was. Once even going as far as to call them trashy to their face. Kid took care of that rather quickly.

Their words were rarely soft and their touches sometimes scarce but sometimes they couldn’t stop touching. And sometimes they sleepily mumbled into each other when the night terrors kept one of them up. They could never be described as soft. Or gentle but they managed in their own special ways. They understood each other even without words. Knew when the other needed space or when they needed some sort of comfort from the other. 

Both were broken and patched in places. But they understood each other. And sometimes, they just needed to sit in each other’s presence without saying a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a friend on Discord
> 
> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
